


The Good Witch of Winter

by Flikky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Wicked mashup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Witch of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, I've started writing an expanded version of this one-shot called "The Life and Times of the First Avenger." The first installment is called "The Wicked Witch: The First Avenger" and can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3581277/chapters/7895385

Elphie made jokes. She always made jokes.

Well, not always. Mostly just when Nat brought up the subject of her dating. Which was why Nat kept bringing it up.

Oh, she knew about Fiyero; not because she was a SHIELD agent, just because it was generally common knowledge for anyone who wanted to look a little deeper into the Wicked Witch’s story than the comic books.

But Natasha knew that Elphaba had been in love with this prince guy back in her dimension. Even knew that Elphie might actually even have a kid somewhere back there.

But they both knew that Elphie didn’t have a chance of going back, and Nat’s theory of getting over that kind of trauma was to jump into your new life headfirst and not look back.

So Nat kept asking, making sort-of-jokes about almost every man in SHIELD she knew that Elphie had met.

Even after shit went down at SHIELD and Elphie became public enemy number one.

Nat stuck with her, backed her up, helping her try to find the man who had killed Nick Fury; find out what had happened with that pirate raid. Even though Elphie kept complaining about Nat keeping secrets from her.

She learned a lot about Elphie during that time. And when they found out that Secretary Morrible from the World Security Council had actually traveled from Elphie’s dimension and had helped the corrupt Emerald City infiltrate SHIELD, Nat’s relationship with Elphie changed.

Elphie had always just been someone fun to run missions with. Someone Nat could casually tease about not really knowing much about the modern world and wouldn’t take offense. And someone that Natasha truly respected (and there aren’t many of them).

After that, though, Natasha realized just how much Elphie valued the people who she allowed to get close to her. Just how much Elphie cherished them.

So Nat kept throwing out names. But idly wondered how much Elphaba was even interested in them.

They were in a car with their new sidekick and their hostage, heading back to SHIELD, and Nat was just about to throw out Agent Sharon Carter’s name as a possible love interest just to feel out the waters.

And then they were attacked.

The man who killed Nick Fury assassinated their hostage and hunted them down with a vengeance. Nat tried to distract him and keep his attention long enough to let Elphaba and Sam escape. But Elphie wasn’t having any of it.

Nat watched as Elphie and the Winter Soldier had a knock-down, drag-out fight, evenly matched from punch to punch.

Until Elphie grabbed him by his mask, body-slammed him to the street, and when he straightened, Elphaba just stared in shock.

"Galinda?"

And Natasha knew. Her only mission now was to keep Elphie on-mission.


End file.
